Pneumatic tools are common throughout industry and are used in a wide variety of manufacturing settings. For example, pneumatic tools are prelevant in the aircraft manufacturing industry. One typical pneumatic tool used in the aircraft manufacturing industry is a hand held drilling unit. When drilling through an aircraft structure using a hand held drilling unit, an operator must maintain positive finger pressure against the start trigger of the drilling unit throughout the entire drilling cycle. While not necessarily significant under some conditions, when drilling through materials often used in the aerospace industry, it may take as long as six minutes to complete a single drilling cycle in this manner. Upon releasing the trigger, the trigger returns to its rest position and the pneumatic motor stops. The constant pressure maintained by the operator throughout a long drilling cycle may potentially cause hand and wrist fatigue.
Prior solutions to hand and wrist fatigue have involved either rotating attachments or engagement buttons that require cumbersome movement of the operator's hand. While these solutions may reduce the length of time required to maintain pressure on the trigger, the operator is still required to initially depress the trigger and then perform additional operations. Accordingly, significant hand and wrist fatigue still occur during repetitive and cyclical use of a hand held drilling unit. Moreover, with these prior solutions, the operator is required to disengage the rotating attachment or engagement buttons at the end of each use.